<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction shipment (Suggestions OPEN) by MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951767">Fanfiction shipment (Suggestions OPEN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum/pseuds/MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum'>MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum/pseuds/MoralIsJustAColourOnTheSpectrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ambi, I need some suggestions for a fanfiction. There are no limits. Read the rules and things to keep in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfiction shipment (Suggestions OPEN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Want some fanfiction of your ship in any given situation? As you guess from my username I'm a very balanced person so throw your wicked ideas at me like confettie. When it comes to writing I don't consider myself a begginer but I have much learn. I would prefer ships that don't get enough light that they deserve like Webdy or Wesfrid. However I don't mind. It may be cute or goresome story or both.</p>
<p>Rules:</p>
<p>-It's free real state.<br/>
</p>
<p>-The only rule that there is here is that the suggestions need to be in english. 
</p>
<p>-Yes when I mean whatever I mean it.</p>
<p>Things to keep in mind:</p>
<p>-I do make grammatical mistakes but I try to keep that in check.<br/>
-I never wrote smut but I sure did read ALOT of it.<br/>
-I'm slow.<br/>
-I like to swear but I do avoid using the word 'Fuck' It's annoying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>